1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bullet trap for receiving projectiles fired at the bullet trap and for containing the projectiles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system which allows cross-firing of bullets with much less risk of ricochets and damage to the trap, and to a system which allows bullet traps to be constructed less expensively and repaired more easily.
2. State of the Art
In order to maintain their proficiency with various types of firearms, law enforcement officers and others routinely engage in target practice. For many years, target practice was conducted in environments in which there was little concern for recovering the bullets. Firing ranges commonly used a large mound of dirt to decelerate the bullet after it had passed through the target. Such a system was generally safe, in that the dirt was effective in stopping the bullet and preventing injuries. (While the most common projectile at a firing range is a bullet, other projectiles, such as shot, can also be present. Thus, as used herein, projectiles includes bullets and vice versa.)
More recently, considerable concern has been raised about the lead contained in the bullet. Though the bullet fired into the mound of dirt was safely contained from the point of being a moving projectile with a significant amount of inertial momentum, the lead in the bullet was free to escape into the environment. For example, when a mound containing a number of bullets became wet, lead could leach into surrounding soil and even the groundwater. When a range was used frequently, a considerable amount of lead could be released into the environment, thereby injuring wildlife and contaminating groundwater supplies.
Partially due to these concerns, firing ranges increasingly turned to the use of bullet containment chambers to capture fired bullets and fragments thereof. The bullets may be recycled or otherwise disposed of in accordance with environmental regulations, thereby significantly reducing the risks of lead escaping into the environment.
Bullet containment chambers typically include an opening through which the bullet enters, a deceleration mechanism for slowing the bullet to a stop, and a container mechanism for holding the bullet until it is retrieved from the containment chamber. Either end of the containment chamber includes a sidewall which limits the lateral travel of the projectile. If a projectile impacts the side wall, it may ricochet or, if a high powered round, may puncture the side wall.
One early bullet containment chamber is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 684,581 to Reichlin. The chamber had an opening over which a target was placed. The chamber sloped downwardly and inwardly to provide a rounded deceleration path. A container area was also provided at the bottom of the unit to collect bullets.
An alternate design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,133 to Caswell. Rather than directing the bullet in a vertically circular path, the bullet stop of Caswell had the bullet travel initially in a generally horizontal circle as it decelerated. As the bullet slowed, it would drop to the bottom of the deceleration chamber where it could be retrieved.
Yet another bullet containment system is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,662 to Bateman. The containment system utilizes angled impact plates to decelerate bullets. Once the bullets had slowed sufficiently, they would fall into a canister mounted below the containment chamber.
All of the above containment systems suffer from the same common problem. Specifically, the side walls limit the ability of the bullet to travel laterally and raise the concerns discussed above with respect to ricochets and damaging the side plates when the shooter is shooting at an angle other than straight ahead.
In addition to the above, many of the prior art containment systems have problems with bullets sticking to the deceleration plates. Additionally, those which provide a containment chamber often limit the access to the chamber. If the chamber becomes damaged or needs maintenance or repair work, it is extremely difficult to access the interior of the trap.
Thus, there is a need for an improved bullet trap which allows cross-shooting with less risk of ricochets or damaged side plates. There is also a need for a trap which allows for easier repairs and for access to the interior of the trap.